Good Meets Evil
by Patricia Daniella
Summary: Two different people. Two different worlds. She was known as the good. He was always known as the evil. So tell me again, how did the evil fell in love with the good? VeelaFanfic but not the usual.
1. Prologue

Good Meets Evil

Patricia Daniella 2012 © All rights reserved.

Good Meets Evil, A Dramione Fanfic

* * *

Prologue

**I know him for the past 6 years.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I know her for the past 10 years._

_._

_._

_._

**He said we were destined for each other**.

.

.

.

_I said we were destined for each other._

_._

_._

_._

**I don't believe him,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_She doesn't believe me._

_._

_._

_._

**We're different as black and white.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_We're different as a pureblood and a mudblood._

_._

_._

_._

**It does matter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It didn't matter._

_._

_._

_._

**I'm Hermione Granger..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm Draco Malfoy..._

_._

_._

_._

**And I'm a Mudblood.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And I'm a Pureblood._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And a Veela._

* * *

**Hey you guys! I'm back from the dead XD So, how was it? ^_^ And yeah! I won't finish my other stories since I'm also writing in Wattpad. XD I hope you like it.**

**Comment. Be a Fan.**

**Xoxo**

**Patricia Daniella **


	2. Chapter One- The Chase

**Chapter one**

**The Chase**

Hermione had just finished training. Unbeknownst to other people, she was quite sporty. And of course, her favorite sport was mixed martial arts. It might come as surprise to other people. Because really- Hermione? The bookworm of Gryffindor knows how to punch?

Don't want to believe? Well go asked these guys-

"Hermione, are you sure that you were born feminine?" Asked her male instructor, James.

She just rolled her eyes at him while zipping up her bag. "Seriously, James, you've known me since I was- what, nine years old?" She faced him.

"And you're now wondering whether I'm really a girl. Nice." She passed him a bottle of water.

"I'm just kidding." James laughed at her and drank from the bottle.

James was on his early forty's. To Hermione, he was the father she never had. Her real father- he never showed up. She never met him. Her mother never talks about him unless she asked her to- which gets her mother pretty upset. So after quite awhile, she stopped asking.

Why ask for someone who was never there from the start, right?

"Oh well then, see you next summer, perhaps?" She said and kissed his cheeks.

He just nodded and hugged her. "Goodbye buddy, see you next summer. And oh, take care!" He ruffled her hair and pushed her to the door, laughing.

She just waved her hand and continued out the door. She walked silently, enjoying her last day of freedom, peace and non-existence stressed in the Muggle World. Tomorrow, she would be back to the world of Wizards and Witches once again.

She just said **peace**, didn't she?

So why is it that just when she rounded the corner, a group of girls- and yes she meant big group of girls, running towards her?!

No. Wait.

They were running- no, scratched that- they were chasing a certain blond, handsome, cute, tall, muscular, gorgeous-

Why am I even describing Draco Malfoy as cute?

Draco Malfoy?!

Well, of course!

Hermione was shocked. Beyond shocked to see him of all the people in Hogwarts, here in Muggle World. And well, she must admit, she wasn't just shocked because of that.

It was just that- he grew more handsome and manly over the summer. And well, she's just a girl for Merlin's sake! She couldn't help but notice that.

But he's just so handsome in that blue, long-sleeved shirt he was currently wearing..

What the hell, Hermione! Snap out of it.

He was running towards her while girls were still chasing him. Really, what did he do this time? It was not every day that you see a guy being chased by a group of girls unless he's Justin Bieber- in which, he wasn't.

People stopped on their tracks whenever he passed by and some girls even joined the group in chasing him.

Well, that was unusual..

Hermione just shrugged thinking that Malfoys were really unusual beings. She did not care.

They were close now to her. She saw Malfoy looked back to the group of girls chasing him.

She was about to enter the coffee shop when suddenly, a hand grasped her left wrist and pulled her along with him.

"What the-!" Hermione said in surprised.

She had no choice but to run, of course! She did not want to think of what would become of her if she stopped running. What with his 'fans club' shooting daggers at her back.

Malfoy turned to look at her and smirked.

'Oh well hello there, Granger." Draco greeted her, as if he wasn't running. He wasn't even breathless for Godric's sake!

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, while running of course.

"I saw a girl who I thought did not want to chase me so I grabbed her. I don't know the area, Granger. And I need you." He answered as they rounded the corner.

"Why are these girls chasing you?"

"I don't know. Asked them, do you want?" He said calmly.

"Why are you here in muggle world?!" She was now irritated with his calmness.

"Vacation. For fun." He said.

"Why-" She started but he cut her off.

"Stop those questions, Granger. Just help me, will you?" He said.

She looked at him. It was so unfair! Here she was, sweating bullets while him- it's as if he just got off the shower!

And well, she was getting quite tired. She had just finished her training! Of course she was now energy drained! Why did Malfoy have to share his little problem with her of all the people? Why did she have to be there in that particular hour of the day? Why did he have to be chased by those girls today? Couldn't it be just yesterday? Or tomorrow?

Argh.

There was no use if she didn't help him anyway. She would just get tired- and who knows, maybe those girls would kill her. In which, she didn't like. So, help this ferret it is.

"Here." She whispered and pulled him to a dark corner once they turned in the corner.

She pulled him down to hide.

They waited for the girls to pass. They were frantically searching for him.

What the hell?

"_Where is he?!"_

"_Oh my! Where is my prince?"_

"_Romeo!"_

"_I'm going to die!"_

"_I have not yet to see my dreams until now!"_

She looked at Draco's reaction to that- in which he just rolled his eyes.

Well, this was so awkward.

Never in her wildest dreams did she dream of her in Malfoy's arms.

Yes, she was currently in his arms.

Which, she said, was so awkward.

Imagine your childhood enemy who took pleasure in making you cry. And now, you would be in his arms?! Seriously.

Stupid fan girls.

"Why are you wearing that thing? It's so short!" Draco told her with a disapproving look.

She just raised her brows at him. So now he was taking a good look at her? And at her shorts to be precise.

"What do you care." She muttered under her breath.

"And why do you smell of a guy's perfume?!" He noted. His voice getting quite dangerously high. His grip on her tightened just a little bit.

"Shhh! Keep quiet, will you? In case you haven't notice, we are currently hiding!" She hissed and looked at the girls once again.

When will they disappear?

"Just answer the question, Granger." He said after a while.

"James hugged me before I left." She said without thinking.

Yes! They were all gone!

"James?! Who?" He asked, standing up.

She just looked at him weirdly.

"They're gone." She said and was about to walk away when Malfoy grabbed her shoulders, pushed her against the wall and _kissed_ her.

Hard.

She shrieked in surprised and he took that opportunity to force his tongue inside her mouth.

Hermione desperately tried to push him but he just wouldn't buldge! What, up until in the muggle world, he would annoy her endlessly?

What has gotten to you, Draco Malfoy?!

You were currently kissing a mudblood!

She tried to knee him but then he must have thought of that and put his knees between her legs, stopping her plan.

She was getting rather breathless. How dare he steal her first kiss!

Hermione was now panicking. She could not breathe for Merlin's sake!

Draco was now holding her neck to deepen the kiss, with his eyes close. But she just couldn't close her eyes! She kept her eyes open and did not stop on pushing him away from her. Stupid Malfoy. So this is what she gets for helping him, huh.

He was a good kisser; she had to give him that. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone, of course.

She bit his lip hard that caused him to step away from her. Hermione looked at him and was surprise with what she saw in his eyes.

… They were black. All black.

Her eyes widened, and she did what only a rational person to do- she ran.

But then, she didn't get away that far when she heard a body fell to the ground.

She looked back and saw Malfoy on the ground, groaning in pain.

"M-Malfoy!" She shouted and ran back to him. She lifted his head and slapped it slightly.

'_Don't panic, you can do this Hermione. Just don't panic.' _She thought to herself.

"Where are you currently staying? I'll bring you there." She asked him as calmly as she could.

He answered her question with much effort, considering his state.

"Oh bugger. You so owe me to this, Malfoy." She said before dissaperating together with him in her arms once again.


	3. Chapter Two- Different Worlds No Longer

**Chapter Two**

**Different World**

Draco had been asleep for the past three hours and yet, Hermione had stayed. It was not the most thrilling place in the world that she wanted to be, and quite frankly, she would've left but not for the iron hold that he had on her wrist.

She just hoped that it wouldn't leave a bruise- what with his tight hold on her for the past three hours.

It all started when she tried to leave after successfully delivering him safely to his house- it appeared that there were house elves in his house and that they let her in. It must have happened a lot, him fainting out suddenly, because when she told them what had happened, they didn't panic. They just merely told her to stay with their young lord in his bedroom and wait for his medicine. Of course she said yes. She just couldn't resist those creatures.

So yeah, after giving him his medication, she stood up to leave.

_Hermione stood up silently after the house elf named Ellie told her that it was now okay and that their Young Lord was now stable. She wanted to ask what was wrong with him or was he sick, but she figured that the more she knows, the more she would get curious- which, she thought, was not smart- being curious in Malfoy's health was definitely not the smartest move she would make. She settled for the saying, 'The less you know, the less you'll get in trouble.' And she did come up with that saying._

_The house elf thanked her for her kindness and said that she would show Hermione her way out._

_She was about to stand up from having to sit in that chair for over 47 minutes, when suddenly, a hand shot out to her wrist and stop her from leaving. Hermione was shocked, of course. She thought he was sleeping. Or was he not? _

_She tried to thug her wrist away from him, and even resulted to prying his fingers one by one away from her wrist, but he was just too strong. _

"_Ellie, a-are you sure that this young lord of yours is sleeping?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. _

_The elf looked over at her master worriedly and said, "He should be asleep for six hours because of his medicine, Ms. Granger. I don't think that he's awake, or else, he would have trashed around in his bed by now because of the pain.." _

Only Draco Malfoy could irritate her to death in his sleep. It must be his special talent. Argh.

So yeah, she had no choice but to stay, beside him.

Luckily for her, he told her his address before completely losing consciousness. She barely understands the word he was saying that time.

And luckily for him, he seemed really sick and in pain that she couldn't bring herself to hex the living lights out of him for kissing her!

She couldn't forget that! Could she just obliviate herself so that she wouldn't remember it every single time she breathes?! But well- she must admit, she forget every self-defense that she knew because of _him_. It was like she couldn't think straightly without ignoring the fact that Draco Malfoy was kissing her at that very moment.

Oh well, she must be just shocked. That must be it.

It was now twenty after six but still, he didn't once stir in his sleep nor loosen his hold on her.

Hermione had called her mother and told her that she met a classmate from her school and that they were currently at her classmate's house, catching up. Well, it was the truth- except for the catching up part. They were not definitely _catching up_.

She took a good look around his room. The room itself was cream-colored paint except for the northern wall where his bed was against- it was color green.

_Very Slytherin of you, Malfoy. _

His bed was, of course, king-sized bed. The sheets were silk silver. The room was huge enough to fit three dorms in Hogwarts. The flooring was white carpet. Behind her was his walk-in closet. The door was open slightly- enough for her to know that he did have a lot of clothes.

She looked up and saw a very elegant chandelier that was full of crystals that glisten. The weird part was that he had air-conditioning in his room. Well, that wasn't the weirdest part that had happened to her today. Malfoy, being here, in Muggle world, would probably be the weirdest part that had happened to her in her almost seventeen years of existence.

She must give it to Malfoy for being so organized. His room showed nothing but neatness and orderliness. The room itself was masculine enough to hint that the one living there was a very masculine guy. She didn't notice it before but his room smelled. Not in the bad-way-it-stinks but in a very good way.

Hermione settled her eyes on Draco. He really did grow up, huh? His hair was not in its usual way- but rather, his hair was not that sleek back anymore. It was still sleek but with a style- like he had just finished a photo shoot for Vogue magazine. His body developed a lot of muscles but still held a lean body. How could even that be? It made all almost all girls want to eat him. His hands that was holding hers was not smooth as she had once thought. Rather, it was rough and strong and warm. His eyes didn't hold the same twinkle of malice anymore- instead, she couldn't really understand his eyes.. Why had it turned all black? There was definitely something wrong with him. Hermione knew it in the back of her mind- but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

Her eyes found its way on his lips. His perfect lips. Had these lips really touched her? It was as if it was just a dream. In all truthfulness, she really wasn't mad. And she didn't know why. She should be, right? Her enemy just kissed her. And she didn't mind. What was wrong with you, Hermione?

And in that moment, Hermione swore to herself that they didn't kiss. That- thing, didn't happen.

But still here she was, looking after him. Of all the people- it was him that she was looking after for the past three hours.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco." Someone said worriedly. Hermione froze; she had not expected that someone would be there. She readied her wand.

She looked behind her and saw a woman, named _Narcissa_, walked hurriedly towards Draco.

His mother brushed his hair and shook her head. She looked up to Hermione, to his hand holding her hand, to his son, and to her again. "Oh where are my manners! Hello, my dear! Have you eaten?" Narcissa asked her with a motherly voice.

Hermione didn't know how to react. Was she living in an alternate world? Narcissa Black Malfoy was actually being nice to her?

"Uhmm. Good evening, Ma'am." Hermione greeted her, stood up, and tried again to free her right hand from Draco's grasp, with no avail. Again. Argh.

Narcissa looked again at their linked hands and laughed. "Oh my, I'm very sorry darling for laughing."

Hermione just nodded, really, what was happening?

"How is your Ma'am spelled?" His mother asked all of a sudden.

Was that a tricked question? "Ma'am as in madame, Mrs. Malfoy." She answered politely.

"Ohh. Was it so wrong for me to hope that it would be spelled as mom, as in mother." Narcissa said, obviously disappointed.

Had she expected her to call her, 'Mom'?

This was enough stressed that she was currently experiencing. She should have just gone, right?

"Darling, Hermione, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no! I mean uhmm no, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." She said.

"Why?"

"I really have to go. My mom is expecting me to be home hours before, but I couldn't leave Draco- literally." She said. Really, she couldn't leave him.

"That's so sweet of you! You know I really do like you for my son so there is no point in hiding your relationship from me. I'd love it for you to be his girlfriend. You know, he never had a serious relationship. But I think you and him would make a good couple! And don't worry for your wedding! Leave that to me. I would only like to have one request- can you please give me as many grandchildren as possible?" Oh Merlin. She never thought that Narcissa was this _talkative_. Seriously? Grandchildren? Wedding? That fast? They weren't even in a relationship! She must have gotten the wrong idea.

"Mrs. Malfoy-"She started but was cut off by a wave of hand from her.

"Just call me Narcissa or Mother, any of the two would be fine- although I like the latter better." She said cheerfully, as if her son wasn't unconscious for the past 4 hours now.

"Narcissa, your son and I- we're not in a relationship. I'm sorry but you must have misunderstood our linked hands. It was just that he didn't let go of my hand since I have gotten here." She explained very thoroughly.

Narcissa just smiled and said, "Ellie already explained that to me, but a mother can still hope, right?"

Hermione nodded in reassurance that she understood.

"Mrs. Malf- I mean, _Mother, _can you please help me remove his hands from mine?" She asked, intentionally using 'Mother' so that she would help her.

* * *

An hour and a half later, she was finally home. She continued her way to her bedroom and fell asleep immediately, convince that this- whatever it was- would not happened again in the near future. Surely, it must be a coincidence. **It won't happen again.** She would forget this not-so-really-bad day.

Hermione had expected a dreamless sleep but, oh was she so wrong.

She had dreamed of that kiss and how his eyed had turned black. She had dream of it over and over again that she had given up on sleeping by 5 o'clock in the morning. She had decided to do a jogging around the neighborhood, to the park, to the neighborhood, to the park again- and do it over again. Oh merlin- she couldn't get her mind of that-argh- kissed.

She didn't stop until she was exhausted enough. The sun was now rising and she figured that it was time to go home. She looked at the watch and the time read was 8:45.

Hermione still had to fix her things. She promised to spend the last three days with Harry and Ron in the burrow.

She entered their house and heard a laughter coming from her mother. Did they have a guest this early? Curiosity got the best of her and she went to the living room,

"Mom." She called out.

"Over here, Hermione! We have a guest!"

She turned the corner and saw- a-not-so-horrible-sight.

Her eyes, she was positive, had almost gone out of her socket.

"Draco Malfoy, your classmate! You didn't mention that he was this charming and handsome yesterday!" Her mother said.

"W-wh-huh?" That was all she was capable of saying.

She couldn't believe her own eyes: Draco Malfoy sitting on her living room, with her mother, laughing. Now she was convinced that they were in an alternate universe.

"Good morning, _Hermione_. Sleep well?" He asked with a smirked and that was all that it took for her to realize that her plans wouldn't be followed at least for today.

**What are you doing, Draco Malfoy?**

* * *

XOXO

Patricia Daniella


	4. Chapter Three- A Beautiful Mess

**Chapter Three**

**A Beautiful Mess**

Hermione stared at him; there were no words that her mouth could say right now. She could feel his grey eyes on her and when she looked up, all of the yesterday's event flooded into her mind.

The kiss! Oh dear Merlin.

"Malfooooooy!" She said when she couldn't take the intensity of his eyes anymore.

He blinked up to her and said slowly like he was bored, "What?"

She slapped her face with her hand in frustration.

"W-will you stop staring at me?" She said and looked at the other direction, avoiding having to look at him. _She must admit, he unnerves her_. Just by having him close to her felt like-what? She really couldn't explain. For the smartest witch of their age, it bothered her to a great extent that she couldn't handle the situation right now.

He didn't say anything but instead just smirked and continued walking.

Wondering where they were right now?

Well, they were currently in **Thailand. **Thailand, for Merlin's sake, is approximately three thousand miles from Britain!

She believed that her mother's exact words were,

"_Can you believe that he have never been to our world?" Her mother said with an amazed eyes._

_She sighed and said, "Yes mum, I can believe that." Hermione eyed the arrogant git across her- to which he just raised his eyebrows at her .How could he just charm his way into her mother's heart? _

"_Draco, honey, you must go see Thailand! It is amazing there!" Her mom said, turning her eyes on Draco, totally ignoring her._

"_I want to but- I-I'm not very familiar in your world, Ms. Granger." Draco said very respectfully. His hands were clasped on his knees and he was leaning in to her mother, giving her his full attention._

"_Oh don't worry! Hermione will take you there, right honey?" How could she say no to that when her mother was giving her the death glare of the century?_

_Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I can't, mom. School starts in three days and I have to go to the burrow!" _

"_This young man came to see you! Hermione, go with him and I don't take no for an answer." _

And just like that- poof! She had no choice but to alter her plans of going in the burrow. Instead, she was stuck with Malfoy for the day.

She must admit, Thailand was breathtaking. It was humid and windy. The aura was so peaceful and everything was so full of life and very cheerful. The heat scorches her skin in a beautiful way. The people were friendly and always wear a smile- quite opposite of the man she was walking side by side now.

Draco Malfoy was currently sporting a dark grey long-sleeved v-neck shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair shoes. He had his hands in his pockets and he was confidently walking with his long legs. The girls that they passed were all looking at him openly. The good thing is that, they didn't chase him like when we were in Britain. Well, I guess Thai girls were more conservative than the other. Although, I really do think that they really want to chase him.

They were just quietly walking when all of a sudden, she sensed him tense, and the next thing she knew, Draco was running really _fastly_- almost in inhuman speed, towards a beautiful lady. He pulled her by her arm just in time when an eight-wheeler truck passed by in an uncontrollable speed. It was a close call.

There was a moment of silence: neither of the two moved.

She was still pressed in his chest and he still had his hands on her back. The lady was obviously shocked, her eyes didn't blink and she was breathing rather hard. But Malfoy's face was priceless. It was as if he didn't expect that. It was as if he was shocked with what he did.

Soon, the people started asking if they were alright. Hermione couldn't move her feet. She really didn't know why- but in a split second, she thought that Malfoy was going to die. And surprisingly, she didn't like the idea. **Maybe because she was a Gryffindor and she had a noble heart, or maybe because he had been a part of her childhood. **Nevertheless, she was confused with what she felt. Her heart was still beating really hard while she was looking at the pair.

A shout broke them apart coming from a man broke them apart. "Jaahnavee!"

They both let go of each other as a good-looking, brunette man rush out from a shop. The girl who he called, "Jaahnavee" turned to look at him and quickly hug him. He hugged her tightly in return.

Well, they must be lovers then.

Draco was by her side in a few seconds. He just looked at her and then grabbed her hands as he walked. She didn't know what to make of his silence. It was- _unusual._

They didn't make it that far when someone called them from behind.

"Excuse me!"

Draco turned his head to look at him in a lazy way and just raised his eyebrows in inquisition.

The man and Jaahnavee walked towards them hand by hand and it seemed like Jaahnavee had calmed down already.

He looked at Jaahnavee first before speaking. "I would like to thank you- to give you my sincerest gratitude for saving my future wife, Jaahnavee. If it wasn't for you, I would not be a groom tonight. I wouldn't have the chance to marry the girl of my dreams. I wouldn't get to see her walk down the aisle towards me. Thank you."

Wow. Hermione was speechless. It made her think that the man must have love Jaahnavee a lot. And that made her wonder: Would anyone love her like that someday?

Draco didn't say anything. Wasn't he a bit touched? Well, she definitely was. He was still wearing that expressionless face he wore all the time and he was still holding her hand. She tried to thug it away from his hold and of course, he didn't let go. It seemed that he didn't even notice that she was trying to pull away.

Bugger, then.

He nodded in acknowledgement and started walking away with her in his hand when the man said, "Please come to our wedding tonight."

Hermione looked at him and he seemed so hopeful. She really wanted to go. But Draco seemed bored and he looked like he didn't want to go.

A moment of silence passed when Jaahnavee said, "Please? I would really like for the both of you to go."

"Of course!"

"No."

They both said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"No, we're not." He said calmly.

"Yes, we are." She said in an equal tone as he used to her.

"No."

"Yes."

"I said No, Granger."

"I said yes, Malfoy."

"You're Malfoy?" The man said, looking at them incredously. Draco didn't spare him a glance and just said, "Yes, I am."

"I'm Matthew!" The man said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Draco said, it was as if he didn't care what he was saying. He was still looking at her and so was she. She did not want to back down, of course!

"So you both are going then?" Jaahnavee said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Again, they said in a same time. The couple was looking at them amusedly. Seriously, what was amusing with what they were doing?

"Yes, Malfoy!" She said and by then, her eyes was seething with a hint of irritation. He just looked at her calculatedly and took a deep breath.

"Fine."

What? Hermione Granger made a Draco Malfoy agree with her? Just like that? And he didn't even make that much of a fight?

"Uhmm a-are you two a couple?" Jaahnavee said with a sheer of curiosity in her face.

"No!"

"Yes."

Well, it is safe to say that you understand who says which. The couple looked at each other knowingly. Argh. They might get the wrong idea.

Draco smirked at her. "So, where's the wedding?"

Hermione looked around the place. It felt so surreal- like she was on a fairytale. The wedding was done, and that was the start of their forever. The reception was so fantastic. She's would say that the decoration was nicely done. There were Christmas lights hanging in the tree, perfect for this weather. The lake reflected the bright lights. It was dark by then that it made the reception perfect scenery. It was a cool night. The food was exquisite and the wine was perfect. Hermione could say that the couple really did put a lot of effort for this day- and just by thinking that all of their efforts would be wasted if Malfoy was not there at that very moment. If she didn't agree to come with him, then maybe-

She shook her head. She did not want to think about it.

The groom stood up and instantly, the room fell silent. Matthew looked lovingly to his wife, smiled and said, "Today, this wedding almost didn't happen but not for a man over there-" He pointed his glass of wine to Malfoy who had his arm resting at the back of her chair. Everyone turned to look at him and smiled politely, in which he just raised his other hand and smiled at the guest. "-he is the reason why we're here, and not in the hospital." Matthew continued. The guests were obviously shocked.

There was a moment of silence but it seemed like Draco was not at least bit affected by it. He just had this way of handling himself confidently.

"So, let's give Draco Malfoy a toast!" He said and raised his wine of glass. The others followed and Draco raised his before sipping.

Hermione smiled and sip hers. Surprisingly, Draco seemed to be behaving himself and he looked like he was really enjoying himself. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was a good company. She didn't know that he was quite funny and well- charming.

All the girls seemed to be looking at him but didn't make any move. Thank Merlin. She really was enjoying herself tonight. Maybe going to Thailand wasn't that bad after all.

Hermione continued eating her food. It was quite spicy, but it leaves a good aftertaste in her mouth. She continued chewing while Draco continued sipping his wine.

"Excuse me, Hermione dear, can I borrow Draco here for a second?" Matthew suddenly appeared with a smile plastered in his face like he just won the lottery.

She looked at Malfoy and laughed because it was as if he was really asking for her permission. "Of course, Matthew. Congratulations again! You have a fine wife over there." She said sincerely. It was the truth. Jaahnavee was really beautiful in a unique way with her olive skin and dark eyes.

"Thank you, Hermione. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." He said and flashed her a brief smile before taking Malfoy away.

She looked at their retreating figures. She just shrugged and continued eating until she finishes off her plate. And all of a sudden, a song started playing for the first dance of the groom and bride. She recognized the song. It was 'Marry Me' by The Train.

It was a rather sweet song. The groom offered his hand at the bride in which she gladly took. The guests were now making a small circle. They were watching them with smiles on their faces while they dance. They made their way to the center of the reception, the grass were making sounds while they were walking. Matthew faced Jaahnevee and put her hands on his shoulders and they started dancing slowly, as if savoring this moment. He mouthed an, "I love you" to her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes with a contented smile on her face and just went with the flow.

She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot that Matthew was supposed to talk to Malfoy. So where was he now? Hermione looked around and found him.

Draco Malfoy was leaning on a tree alone; all of the guests were so absorbed with the newlyweds that all of them piled up to the circle to take a good look at the couple.

He was looking directly at her once she found him while sipping his wine. He looked confused. Why was that? What did Matthew tell him?

It was uncomfortable to have him looking intensely at her when what he was supposed to do was look at the couple just like everyone else. She stared back at him.

He really did seem trouble. But of what?

The song had finished and another song played. It was 'A Beautiful Mess' sung by Jason Mraz. They still had their eyes on each other. The other guests around them were now dancing with their respective partners. All that's left was the two of them.

Draco gulped down the contents of his wine glass, set it down on the passing waiter and walked slowly towards her. The Christmas lights were making a good effect on his face, making him look _more_ handsome than he already was.

Slowly, as if like in the movies, he reached her, stretched out his right hand in front of her and said, "Can I have this dance, _Hermione_?"

Was this really happening? A dashing prince walked to her and asked if he could dance with her. It was everyone's dream. Hermione had dreamt of having someone do that to her. And the way he said her name was- it was _different_. Very different. Sure she heard others call her 'Hermione' but his was just- she couldn't explain it, but it felt wrong but somehow, it felt very right.

She met his eyes which were very intense and- deep, smiled and reached her hand out to his.

The moment their hands touched was the moment she felt electricity crawling up from his hands to her, up to her arms, and straight to her heart?

Draco pulled her up and led her to the middle of the reception. He placed her right hand on his left shoulder and kept her left hand to his right hand.

They started moving in a graceful manner. He really was a good dancer. A smooth one, she must say.

_You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,__  
And lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy,__  
Humble but you're greedy  
And based on your body language,__  
And shoddy cursive I've been reading_

Draco twirled her around and she laughed half-heartedly.

"Thank you for coming with me today." He said in his velvet voice.

She smiled and said, "No. Thank you, Malfoy. I enjoyed this day and it was weird that I enjoyed it with you."

"Draco." He said after he dipped her low.

"Huh?" She said once they came face to face.

"Call me Draco and I'll call you Hermione." He whispered, looking straight to her eyes.

_Well I guess it just suggests  
That this is just what happiness is_

_And what a beautiful mess this is_  
_It's like picking up trash in dresses_

__She followed his lead. They were moving around the dance floor and all she could see was his eyes.

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write_  
_Kind of turn themselves into knives_  
_And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction_  
_But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear_  
_'Cause here we are, here we are_

"Draco." She whispered as they started swaying again. In up close, no one could deny that he was really damn handsome. His face held no blemishes and his eyes had this beautiful shade of grey. His lips were perfect, his nose was straight and looked really aristocrat.

"I like the sound of that."

_Although you were biased I love your advice  
Your comebacks they're quick  
And probably have to do with your insecurities  
There's no shame in being crazy,__  
Depending on how you take these  
Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging_

And what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses

Suddenly, the guests stopped dancing as the newlyweds went straight to the side of the lake. In the lake was where a ready lanterns waiting for them. Each couple held one lantern.

Hermione and Draco also made their way outside on this side of the lake and picked one lantern, both of their hands were holding the opposite side of the others.

"It was said that in a wedding, before setting out the lantern in the sky, one must make a wish- not for the couple, but for themselves." Jaahnavee said loud enough for everyone to hear. She, together with Matthew, was holding their own lantern.

"So make a wish, our dear guests. Not for us, but for your true happiness." Matthew continued. Funny though that he was looking directly at Malfoy when he said that.

The guests smiled and closed their eyes as they wish for themselves. The song continued playing on the background.

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
Kind of turn themselves into blades  
And kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt oh dear  
Cause here we are, Here we are_

She looked at Malfoy and saw him with his eyes closed. She smiled slowly and closed her eyes.

She heard in the background the counting. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1" The guests counted excitedly and let go of the lanterns into the beautiful dark sky, all except theirs.

They opened their eyes and stared at each other. His lips crept into a smile and she couldn't help but to smile, too.

_We're still here  
What a beautiful mess this is  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes_

Without a word, both of them let go of the lantern and tilted their heads up to see it fly high in the sky. It was a sight to behold. The sky was full of lanterns, carrying their wishes to the sky, hoping that it would come true.

_Through timeless words, and priceless pictures  
We'll fly like birds, not of this earth  
And times they turn, and hearts disfigure_

She turned to look at Draco- only to find him already looking at her. She didn't know what kind of magnet pulled them together- but whatever it was, didn't matter.

He leaned in and she met him halfway as he kiss her slowly, passionately- as if he was scared that he was going to crush her. He put his hands on her waist and hers around his neck. It felt like **magic.**

That moment felt like a fairytale- where the prince kissed the princess at the end of the story. Only this was not the end but the beginning.

_But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
And we tore our dresses, and stained our shirts  
But it's nice today, oh the wait was so worth it.  
_  
**And it was so worth it**.

* * *

**xoxo**

**Patricia Daniella **


	5. Chapter Four- Dreams Are Better

**Chapter Four**

**Dreams Are Better Than Reality**

Hermione tried so hard to ignore Draco Malfoy. But then, she guessed she couldn't. He wouldn't let her. Argh. Her mind still couldn't comprehend the fact that they did kiss. Twice for Merlin's sake! The first one was justified but the second one- she had enjoyed it. And well, she didn't exactly push him away, right? If you asked her three days ago if she would willingly let Malfoy kissed her, then she would probably suggest that they were mental.

"Hermione." Jaahnavee, who was wearing a red swimsuit, greeted her politely. Yes, swimsuit. Matthew and Jaahnavee dragged Hermione to go with them in Maldives. Oh well, Draco Malfoy was only too happy when they were able to successfully dragged her to the airport. They went here by airplane last night after the wedding celebration. It took them four hours to go here.

But oh well, it was definitely worth it.

Maldives was breathtaking. Yes, geographically speaking, it was definitely small. But who knows an island as small as this could be so beautiful?

The beach was so clear and blue and calming. The sun made the ocean shine like little diamonds. This is the place to go whenever you need to relax. Deep down, Hermione didn't regret going here.

The hot air touching her skin felt nice. Really, really nice.

"Enjoying yourself" Jaahnavee asked once she was seated next to Hermione, facing the beach.

"Yes." Hermione automatically said.

Just then, Draco was surfacing from diving. There were droplets of waters dripping from his body. His bangs were brushed back to his head and his beautiful, muscular, strong body was on full show to everyone who wanted to see it. It was as if he was a Greek God by his perfection. They said that no one is perfect. _Right._

Argh. The girls again were ogling at him. **Again.**

"How about the view, then? I can _really_ see that you're really enjoying it." There was a hint of amusement in her voice, but Hermione didn't notice it. She was too occupied by the handsome creature walking towards her, who was looking at her eyes. He must have sensed her looking at him because she saw him smirked at her.

And there he was, walking confidently towards her, as if he owned the place.

"Hmm yes. The view is simply- _alluring_." She said and broke her eye contact with Draco Malfoy to look at Jaahnavee. Merlin, he was just too tempting to look at!

"Yes, _he is very alluring, huh?"_

"Yes. I mean- no! No. Yes. In a No no way!" She said, catching herself saying that he was alluring.

Jaahnavee just smiled at her knowingly as Matthew came up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly at his wife and kissing her lips suddenly. She replied as passionately and intensely as him.

Hermione just stared at them. PDA much?

"Children here." Draco Malfoy said as he picked up his towel from the chair once he got there. He was wiping his hair and body with the towel.

She looked at him. He was already looking at her and there was a smug smile on his face, as if teasing her. She raised her eyebrow at him as if to say, 'what'? Draco just shrugged and licked his lips.

Oh. She could feel herself blushing. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back to him.

The couple had finished kissing but Matthew still kept his arms around his wife and placed his chin on her shoulder. Draco set next to Hermione, placed his face at his closed fist, his elbow resting on his leg, and he stared at her. Well, awkward. It was making her uncomfortable.

When she couldn't take it anymore-

"Draco Malfoy! Aghhhhhh!" She shouted, hitting his hard arms.

He was just laughing at her but not trying to stop her. Wasn't he a bit hurt?!

"You two are so cute!" Jaahnavee said.

Draco successfully stopped her assault at him by wrapping his arms around her. She tried to wiggle away from him. But of course, he was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

"If you don't stop, I'll kiss you." He said in a non-threatening way. It was as if he was joking but really, he wasn't.

Instantly, Hermione stopped fighting him and instead, let him hugged her. Not that she liked it! She just, you know, couldn't do anything about it, right?

Right.

"Who would have thought that a Malfoy would ever hug muggle-born? Especially a Granger." Matthew said jokingly out of the blue.

She looked at Matthew warily and then at Malfoy. How did Matthew know her last name? She didn't give it our, but Malfoy did. And why was it like the way he said it seemed like he knew something?

And oh wait, let's not forget that he knew what a muggle-born was.

Hermione Granger, shocked? No. She was beyond shocked. What was the meaning of that?

Draco just shrugged and said, "Well, I'm jealous of the both of you." As if that explains why he had his arms around her.

"Wait- how?" That was all she had to ask. Draco seemed really relax. It was as if he knew

"Oh. Haven't I told you? I'm a pureblood! And my wife here is a muggle-born." He said proudly. He looked at Jaahnavee and smiled at her.

Wow. Just wow. The moment he said that, it made her believed that true love really does exist.

Until Jaahnavee said, "Like you and Draco."

Huh? What about them?

Hermione looked at him only to find his face so close to her already. "Yeah. Just like us." Draco said with a smile.

She found herself staring at his beautiful, haunting eyes. (No offense. I just really like the story of that XD) It held so many secrets, so many deep things that even she couldn't reach.

She remembered that day when his eyes went all black. That very first day when he had held her hand in his own. That very first day he kissed her. That day when she could still honestly say that Draco Malfoy meant nothing to her.

Because now, as she was looking into his eyes, she couldn't ignore the fact that her heart was beating much faster and stronger now.

She couldn't lie to herself and say that she didn't _like_ him now- that she didn't feel anything for him. _Because Merlin forbids but she does._

And honestly speaking, it scared the hell out of her.

It was twenty past eight when the couple decided to go to a near bar called Destin. They had just finished eating and Matthew invited them to go to a bar. Of course Hermione had said no. She wasn't of age yet. But _he _just had to argue, didn't he?

"_Oh I'm sorry. I think I'll pass." She had said after they had eaten their dinner. _

"_Why? Aren't you feeling well?" Jaahnavee asked her from across the table with a worried look on her face._

"_Oh no, no! I'm not. I'm just not of the age yet." _

"_Oh is that so? Too bad-" Matthew had started when he cut him off. _

"_She's going." Malfoy said after taking a sip from his juice. _

And just like that, BOOM. They were here, playing spin-the-bottle.

"Okay okay! DARE!" Matthew said when the bottle pointed at him after Hermione had spinned the bottle.

"Tell us something we don't know about you." She said.

He looked at his wife and smiled. "Uhhh let's see. Uhhh yes. I'm a part vela!"

Draco, who was currently drinking his whisky, suddenly choked. Hermione quickly tap his back to help him. But not before laughing first. "Hey Draco! Are you okay?" She shouted over the music.

He looked at her and just nodded stiffly before shooting daggers at Matthew who was laughing at the moment.

"My turn!" Matthew declared before spinning the bottle.

The bottle kept on spinning and spinning until it stopped right in front of Draco.

"Truth." Draco stated boredly.

"Tell me you're first impression of Hermione."

Draco looked at her then smirked and without hesitating or breaking an eye contact, he said "Well. When I first saw her when we were young, the first word that came into my brain was the word **'beautiful'**. Even if I was so young that time, I know I would know beauty when I saw one. That day, I swore to Merlin that I would marry her someday. And up until now, I would say that she is still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire seventeen years of existence."

Hermione blushed. Was he telling the truth? After all those years of hating him and being disgusted by him, he still had thought of her as beautiful? Wow. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought him to be. She was just always siding with her friends that she didn't really take the time to know if he was worth the title of being and enemy to her.

She was speechless.

He spinned the bottle wordlessly and it pointed to her.

_Great._

"So truth or dare_, love_?" Draco asked her, intentionally putting much force on the word 'love'.

Hermione met his eyes before answering. "Uhhh dare?" She said, uncertainly. She didn't want to go for truth. He might just ask something that would completely humiliate her.

He smirked, "Dare, it is."

"Let's see.." He trailed off.

"Just hurry up, will you?" She said irritatingly to mask her nervousness. Let me tell you this, Draco Malfoy was an unpredictable man.

"A little impatient, are we? Fine. Kiss a part of my body that attracts you." He said.

Matthew and Jaahnavee were laughing- now in their own world.

"Uhhh what?"

"You heard me." He stated calmly. "Are you chickening out, Hermione?"

That was it.

What did I tell you? He was unpredictable.

"No."

"Prove it to me."

She breathed in before leaning towards Malfoy who had once again, a smirk in his face. She couldn't be scared now. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing! So slowly, she leaned in. Until..

Her face was now directly in front of him- their nose touching. She could feel again that electricity that she felt whenever their skins were touching. She could smell a hint of whisky from his breath. Up close, she noticed, that his eyes were darker grey than before. Really, she had been meaning to ask what's with his eyes but every time she brought up the subject, he would just shrugged his shoulders and smile. His skin held no blemishes or freckles- it was almost perfect. His nose was just the perfect size for his face.

Draco licked his lips just too teased Hermione.

Hermione noticed that but decided not to pay attention to it. Draco closed his eyes.

And then he felt her lips on his closed eye on the right side.

"I'm attracted to this." She whispered to his ears.

It surprised him. What was with his eyes that time? It could have been his lips, or his neck, or his nose. _But no_. She was attracted to his eyes. A lot of people had said that they found his eyes scary. He had almost believed that his eyes weren't beautiful, that it was horrible- until she kissed his eyes. Because at that time, he had the most beautiful pair of eyes.

And that time, he really swore that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Not in her looks or in her brain. But just the way she was.

They found their selves walking side by side by the seashore. It was magnificent, really. Yes they were in Maldives. But to be precise, they were currently in Vaadhoo Island, where the water literally sparkles. Like in the fairytales. They said it had something to do with the water's reaction to the oxygen.

But nevertheless, it was perfection.

It was perfect because out of the blue, he had taken her hand in his own. She glanced up to him only to see him smiling.

She didn't want to think of what would happen after this fairytale ends. When she had to go back to reality and convinced herself that the most beautiful thing that ever happened to her was just a dream.

They didn't talk. Silence was enough for them.

Draco dropped Hermione to her cottage. They were currently in front of her door and he was about to leave when suddenly-

"Draco?" Hermione called out after him. He turned to look at her, only to find her looking at the floor.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uhmm- wanna sleep here?" She asked now meeting his eyes.

Draco smiled. "Just sleep? You sure?" He asked playfully.

"Just sleep." Hermione said, laughing at his cockiness.

And that night, they slept side by side. They just slept, no sex. And for the first time, Draco Malfoy was truthfully satisfied with just sleeping with a girl- a very beautiful girl, beside him, with his arms wrapped around her.

Not knowing that she would be gone before the sun rises the next day.

**XOXO**

**Patricia Daniella**


	6. Chapter Five- Daylight

**Chapter Five**

**Daylight**

There was a thick ice of silence- no one said anything. Hermione had just finished telling Harry, Ron and Ginny what happened between her and Malfoy. The said three were now looking at each other. They were currently in the Burrow- in Ginny's room. She was sitting on the bed, the three of them standing in front of her, regarding her coolly. Oh- how she wished she hadn't said a thing! But of course, they were her best friends. She just couldn't hide anything from them. She just hoped that they wouldn't react violently.

Because really? The brains of the trio slept beside the guy who made their lives a living hell for the past six years. Ugh. Who wouldn't react violently to that?

"**What the hell, Hemione-" **

"_What were you thinking?-"_

"How could you-"

"**Why did you do that?**

"_Leaving him alone?_

"Just run off like that?"

"**How do you-"**

"_If someone did that-"_

"Right!"

Well, what was that? "Uhmm excuse me?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Was she going def? Was this real? Was that sarcasm- or was it the truth?

The trio stopped talking all at once. They were shooting daggers at her. Hermione couldn't understand their reaction. Weren't they supposed to say that she did the right thing?

After a full minute, the red-haired girl was the one who broke the silence. "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything here like these two would." She glared at the two, who in return glared back at her, too. "That was so stupid, and let us not forget to mention- cruel, of you Hermione."

Hermione bit her fingernails. That was a bad habit that she just couldn't get rid of since she was young. Her mother tried to stop her, but oh well.

Harry sighed and sat beside her. "I'm sorry, 'mione, but what Ginny said was true. You shouldn't have run off like that just because you're scared that you found yourself falling in love with Malfoy. You, the girl who swore off love since you were born, is in love. You shouldn't be scared."

That part was true. She was indeed scared. Her father, whose name she did not even know, left them. She saw how her mother struggled for so long when she was young. She saw how her mother cried at night. Her mother was still very much in love with her father. Even though he left her. Even though he left them.

Maybe that was the reason why she left the great Draco Malfoy. Because she just couldn't take it if he was the one to leave her before school started. **She had to leave. She needed to leave. To her, it was always better to leave than be left**. Because being left alone was the hardest part.

"Draco is not that bad." Harry said, his face resting on his closed fist.

"Of course, he's not." Ginny commented, an amused emotion flickered in her face.

"Remember last year? He did switched sides. He helped us to get rid of Voldemort. He saved me once in the Malfoy Manor. There is an endless list of kindness that he's done for the light side. I found that when we were in the tent, camping in the forest to search for the last horcrux , talking to him was easy. He was such a deep person, not like what we perceived him to be. He was quiet- that must be natural to him, but I consider him one of my best buddies. That was not expected, really. But Hermione, I can assure you that he's not a playboy. He really does view women respectfully." Harry Potter said sincerely. Harry Potter, the nemesis of Draco Malfoy since forever. Had he just said that?!

What should she say to that? She knew that Draco Malfoy wasn't a bad person. But could anyone blame her? She had a very bad history in love. Of course, she had to take precautions. But, really, that was so stupid of her.

"I'm so stupid." She said, nodding her head.

"Yes ." Ginny agreed instantly. Wow, was that really her best girl friend?! Very supporting, huh?

"Oh dear Merlin. You've got it bad. You are indeed attracted to him." Ron suddenly said, a smirked marring his face.

"Yes- wait what?! No. No no no no. I'm not!" Hermione stammered. She could feel herself blushing.

"She's still in stage of denial." Ginny said quietly. The three of them laughed afterwards.

They talked for a little while, just catching up and still saying after every minute that she was indeed, stupid.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Wealey's voice echoed from the kitchen.

The four of them looked at each other and smiled silly. "The last to reach the dining room will be the one to wash the dishes!" Ron said and instantly run downstairs, closely followed by Harry. Hermione was about to follow when Ginny tugged her wrist to stop her, she could hear the boys' loud laughter.

Ginny looked at her dead in the eyes, all playfulness gone.

"Ginny, why-" Hermione started but was cut off by her.

"Hermione, he will come for you."

She was silent for a minute, not understanding what Ginny had said.

"What do you mean, Gin?"

"He will come for you, Hermione. Draco Malfoy is not the type of person to just let someone get away after leaving him. He is a Malfoy after all."

She looked at Ginny. Maybe what she said could come true- or not. She hoped that the latter would happen. She just wished that Draco would just let it go. Or would he?

"Ginerva! Hermione!" Molly was now calling them. It startled the pair.

"Just a minute!" Ginny shouted back and turned to face her again.

"Just be ready, 'Mione."

After she said that, she went downstairs, leaving a very confused Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked at the window, and at the stars, not knowing that a thousand miles from her, was a very mad Veela whose eyes were now turning back.

Draco Malfoy woke up to the shocking sun that was streaming from the slightly opened curtains. He opened his eyes, expecting her to be there, but she wasn't.

He knew she left. He just knew.

Her scent wasn't in the island anymore. She left.

She left him.

Hermione Granger only made two mistakes that week.

First one: She happened to be his mate.

Second: She left him.

And she would regret the second one. No one leaves a Malfoy. Ever.

**AN: Mehee **** I'm so sorry for updating so late. It's just that there's a lot of school works and it had been a very stressful week for me that I couldn't find time to update. Sorry for a very short update. Don't worry. I'd get back to you this Christmas Break. Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**Patricia Daniella **


	7. Chapter Six- Miss Me

**Chapter Six**

**Miss Me**

**_September _**

"Hermione."

The said girl was currently staring at the Slytherin's table in the Great Hall. It had been a week since the school started and yet, there was no sign of the great Draco Malfoy.

Nothing.

Not even his shadow, or a word from him. Not even the professors knew why he was not here. Not even his fellow housemates. No one.

"Hermione!"

For the past days that she had been here were the worst. She felt so guilty, and that guilt was slowly creeping inside her. It made her worry. It made her worry for him.

What if he drowned while swimming? Or the airplane he was riding exploded? Or what if a shark ate him? Or what if the people in that island seize him because of his handsomeness?

What was she thinking?

Her schoolmates weren't helping, either. Talks about him were filling the hallways, the classrooms, the library, the Great Hall, and even in her dorm. Well of course, he was famous. That was a given.

**"HERMIONE GRANGER!"** Ginny shouted in her ears.

She was startled by her. It made her jump from her seat- literally. She immediately whipped her head to look at Ginny- only to find the whole Gryffindor table looking at her curiously. She should have known that Ginny inherited Molly's loud voice.

Harry and Ron were trying their best to look seriously. Well, they were failing miserably.

"What?" She asked the red-haired girl.

Ginny looked at her disapprovingly. "I called you three times already. I was about to hit your head, when thankfully, you finally noticed me."

"I'm sorry. I-I was just thinking of something." She reasoned out, avoiding her eyes.

"While looking at his table. Nice."

Hermione slapped her forehead with her right hand. "That obvious?" She whispered to Ginny.

"Yes."

* * *

**_October_**

A month had passed. It was now in the midst of October. And guess what? There's still no sign from him.

She was _almost _convinced that he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts anymore. Perhaps, he transferred. It had been a month. It made sense.

But still, she couldn't help but feel like- she couldn't explain. She couldn't eat properly. She couldn't sleep. She focused on her studies more just to take her mind off of him.

Talks about him were slowing going down. It was as if he never existed. How could someone just disappear like that? And what more, how could everyone just forget someone just like that?

"Hermione."

She looked up, only to find Adrian Pucey smiling down at her.

"Hey." She smiled back. He sat beside her on the ground. They were currently on the school grounds, overlooking the lake. It was in the afternoon, and the wind was blowing her hair slightly.

Adrian and she had been on great terms since the end of September when they were paired in a class. She found that he was easy to talk to and warm. He was handsome and tall. But nothing compared to _him_.

Wait! Why was she even thinking of that? She shooked her head internally. She wasn't in love with Draco Malfoy. She. Was. Not.

Period.

"So- I was thinking if you'd-" Adrian said.

But then, Hermione felt a cold chill running up to her spine. It was as if someone was looking at her? She wasn't sure. She looked behind her.

Nothing.

She looked a t her left and found Blaise Zabini looking at the two of them intently.

Blaise met her eyes and cocked his head to the side, as if examining her. He was like this since the school year started. Two weeks after the school started to be précised.

It wasn't in a romantic-I-like-you-so-much-crush way. It wasn't anything like that. It was as if-

It was as if he was guarding her.

Call her paranoid, but that was what she really felt.

Blaise started walking towards them.

"Hermione, are you listening?" Adrian asked.

She blinked and looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry- what was that again?"

He smiled in understanding and continued. "I was just asking you if you had any plans this Friday night. Maybe we could-" Again, he didn't finish his sentence.

"There you are, Ad!" Blaise called loudly.

Adrian looked at Blaise with an irritation in his eyes. "Blaise."

"Oh hey, Hermione! What are you doing with this kind of guy? You should stay away from him or someone might get really, really mad." Blaise said in a voice that said he was just joking. But his eyes- they were really serious when he was saying that although he was smiling.

"What the hell, Blaise!" Adrian said and punched his shoulder lightly.

Blaise chuckled and pulled Adrian. "Let's go mate."

"But I'm still talking to her."

"No. Talk to me, instead. I miss you!" Blaise said while the two of them walked.

Adrian was pushing Blaise away from him, but Blaise had his hand around Adrian. Hermione would have laughed but then, what he said intrigue her.

It was not the first time that Blaise interrupted them.

And something was off- that, she was sure.

* * *

**_November_**

Hermione walked towards her next class. It was Arithmancy. It was her favorite subject. Why? Because in her life full of inconsistency, numbers were the only thing she could control.

She felt weird today, really. She couldn't exactly point out why but-it seemed like something would happened today. She just got that feeling.

"Hermione!" The two boys of her life ran up to her and put their arms around her, and kissed her cheeks.

She laughed and put her arms around them while walking. "You look so beautiful today!" Harry said.

She blushed. She still wasn't used to their daily compliments of her. "Thank you."

"Your bun suits you." Ron said, looking at her pulled up hair.

She just smiled at them. These two guys were her brothers she never had. They just knew how to make her feel so special.

The trio reached her classroom and they dropped her there.

"We'll pick you up after your class, Hermione." Harry said while giving her school bag.

"Don't leave. Wait for us, okay?' Ron said, giving her her books.

Ron and Harry had all the same schedules. Well, they were inseparable.

"Yes, fathers!" Hermione said while laughing.

Overprotective friends they were. Well, since when?

Since the last war when she was taken by Greyback. The boys were anxious and mad. And you don't want to see them mad.

Hermione entered the room, and sat in front of the class. She laid out her things in front of her neatly and waited for the teacher while reading her book.

She was in the middle of her reading when the whole class stopped talking at once.

_'It must be the professor.'_ Hermione said to herself.

But then, the professor walked in five minutes after the whole class stopped talking.

Why? Maybe Professor Vector was delayed?

Still, she did not turn her head to look at her classmates. Let them be.

"Class, today we are going to have a quiz!" He said excitedly.

Groans shortly followed after he said that. She guessed that those students did not expect that. But she was always prepared!

"50 items!" He said as a follow-up.

The class cheered. Well, at least it wasn't 100 items, right?

"Two points each!"

Nothing.

Nothing could be heard.

"You broke my heart, Professor Vector." Lavander Brown said.

_50 minutes after…_

"Is anyone done?" Professor asked.

What kind of quiz was this?! Hermione was off to the question number fifty. She was almost done-

"I am."

Hermione suddenly stopped writing. That voice-

Was that him?

Was that really him? He was back? After two months, he was back?

She did not want to turn around. Maybe her imagination was playing with her again.

"Very good, _Mr. Malfoy_! To say that you've missed school for two months, you're catching up very well!"

Professor Vector only confirmed what her mind had been telling her.

He was back.

Draco Malfoy was back.

The class had ended and she still did not get up. She was pretending to clean her desk, but the truth was that, she did not want to bump into him. She waited until everyone was gone. She did not dare turn her head to be sure. Instead, she listened to the fading sounds of their chatter.

She took a deep breath, pulled her shoulder bag, turned her head to the back, and was about to stand up when-

There he was. Sitting in his chair in a graceful manner. His legs were stretched before him, his arms folded neatly in his chest. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie was loosened. And he looked so damn handsome even though his face was expressionless.

She thought he was gone. Oh Merlin, she was so wrong. _So, so wrong. _

He looked directly in her eyes and smirked.

"Miss me?" He said in his velvet voice.

Boom. Hermione was so dead.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, as promised. Christmas break! Yeey! I should have written this last night but then, we had a dance party in school. The exams were finally done! I do hope I passed. XD And well, I'm so happy that I want to share this to you! Mehee ****J I was so happy when the school paper was released. This is the first year that I started writing on our school paper. I'm so glad that I passed the entrance test there. :D This all happened on December 21, 2012. Best day! :"" Our school had a countdown until 12:00 am to December 22 and after it reached 0, the students all screamed XD I had a blast yesterday :""" I'm so happy that a private school sometimes know how to have fun ^_^**

**XOXO**

**Patricia Daniella**


	8. Chapter Seven-The Beginning of the Storm

**Chapter Seven**

**The Beginning of the Storm**

Hermione Granger had always wanted to become a doctor. For no particular reason. She just thought that having her father as a dentist, and her mother as a doctor, she should also get a medicine degree. It was a decision she made even when she was young. Her decision, she strongly confirmed, was the right choice. Just having those two boys she called her friends was enough to not rethink her decision. After all, it always came handy without fail. Why else would you think that Harry and Ron were still alive?

And that is why she was currently at the Infirmary of their school. She wanted to familiarized herself to the necessary things she needed to know and do. So that when she became an intern in a hospital, it would be easier and she would be steps in front others- just the way she liked.

But what made her wonder was that for the past few weeks, students have been continuously going in and out of the infirmary and she had to help treat them- all because of a fight. At first she thought that it was just random boys fight. She knew how boys could get when they were mad. So she didn't question it.

But then this happened.

_Hermione was currently treating a seventh year Ravenclaw when she noticed that it was his second time here._

"_Aw." He hissed when she put a disinfectant on his wound on his left brow to clean it. _

_She just glared at the guy. He was her third patient today and quite frankly, she had enough of this. _

"_This is going to hurt." She mumbled and cast a spell to close the gash. In the process, the guy kept on complaining. _

_Hermione, now losing it, hit the boy on the back of his head._

"_You! Stop complaining to me! You were the one who had to have him fixed! So don't complain to me because at the first place, I wasn't the one who hit you! I wasn't the one who got into a fight! I wasn't the one who was stupid enough to fight whoever that guy is! Now! You have to drink this before you go to sleep in order for your gash to heal nicely! Did you understand me?" _

_She shoved the potion to the poor guy._

"_Malfoy." The guy suddenly mumbled._

_Hermione looked at him, "I'm sorry- what?" _

"_It was him who did this to us." He said while twiddling his thumbs._

And that was the reason why she was currently looking for that one Draco Malfoy who kept on sending patients in the infirmary.

She found him in the field, sitting under the tree, his back against the trunk of the tree, a book covering his face. He must be sleeping.

But nevertheless, the great Hermione Granger marched right in front of him and before she could hit his head for doing those awful things to their schoolmates, he grabbed her wrist which caused her to come tumbling down on him.

She was so sure that he was sleeping!

She tugged her hands away from his grasp but oh well, nothing happened. "Malfoy!" she continued protesting.

"Stay still, will you?" He asked, his voice filled with sleepiness.

And she did- for a minute.

"Malfoooooy! Let go of this hand right now! Or I-I-I-"

He tugged her wrist, bring her closer to him. He now had his eyes open and he was smirking at her, "You'll what?"

"I-I-," She stuttered, "stop smiling you ferret!"

"That's what I thought." He said and let her go. "What brings you here?"

Hermione bit he lip, surprised that he let her go. For the longest time, she just stared at him and he- stared at her also. He looked at her lips, her nose, to her eyes.

"Why?" She asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him exasperated, "Don't 'what do you mean' me. You know what I'm talking about! Why did you keep on sending guys in the infirmary?"

"Why do you keep on treating them, then?"

"If I don't, who else will?"

"They'll find ways, I'm sure."

"You are infiriurating." She hissed and stood up. She was glaring down at him- and then turned her back on him. She was walking a good three steps away from him when she said-

"**Then you are an insensitive witch." **

That stopped her from walking away. He didn't shout it. In fact, he just drawled the words, but somehow, it reached her. And it made her stopped on her tracks.

That hurt. She knew she didn't deserve that.

She deserved more of that.

_It was her mistake, she knew that. She had accepted it on her mind but then- hearing him said that aloud just broke her heart. There were things that were better left unsaid because once said aloud- it would be harder to accept._

Suddenly, the wind just got so cold. **Just like him.**

And suddenly, it didn't feel right, anymore.

She took a deep breath before turning around to face him, pain was etched on her face and on him was a neutral one.

"Draco." She couldn't find the right words to say. She couldn't find the right words to make him understand why she did that. She was scared. She was scared that she would just hurt herself and him. But at the end, she ended up hurting them both.

Fears were pathetic. It ruins the moment, it ruins the chance. It ruins something that could be so beautiful.

He just stared at her for the longest time, smirked bitterly and then looked away.

"Was it fun?"

She just waited for him to continue knowing that he wasn't done. He needed to say those things. How awful they could be, it was her fault.

"Was it fun to leave someone behind knowing that they would never do it to you?"

She bit her lower lip. This is just the beginning of the storm.

Draco stood up lazily and walked towards her until he was close enough.

"Why?"

She looked up to him, finding hurt on his eyes. How could something so beautiful be something so sad?

"We aren't together, Malfoy. I don't have to explain anything to you." She said. She had to stop hurting this man. Even her words sound weak on her ears. It sounded so- wrong.

He chuckled lifelessly. He took her chin and made her looked at him.

"You were always a bad liar. But," he said and then made a move to pin her against the trunk of the tree, which made her yelp, "nevertheless, your words still hurt."

"Malfoy.."

He leaned his forehead against her and closed his eyes, he was breathing heavily, as if controlling himself.

"I'm sorry." She said. That was the least she could say.

"I'm not the one to chase after things that doesn't want me." He started.

Hermione, understanding what he meant, was about to go when he placed his left arm to her side to stop her. She immediately went for the other one and he just did the same.

She was trapped. She looked up to him and was about to say something when,

"But Hermione, I just can't let you go."

And with that, his lips came crashing down on her, pushing all of her thoughts away.

'_I hurt this man, and he said that he still wants to be with me. Is he crazy for wanting me still? Or am I the one who is mad for not accepting that somehow, someone can still love me and my flaws and my fears?' _That was her last thought before giving in to this man in front of her.

**A/N: Oh hello there! I have good news! I am now the Associate Editor of our school's news paper! *CONFETTI!* **** And, I'm so sorry for late update? Supeeeeer late update. Forgive me, for I've been busy with school and now, it's summer! You all have me for yourselves 3 **

**Review please **

**Xoxo**

**Patricia Daniella**


End file.
